someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Eyes
Disclaimer Disclaimer: this is my first Creepypasta. Thanks for any advice! The Pasta I'm sure you have heard of Minecraft. If you haven’t, then good. Or not, I still don't know what to think about what has happened. I don’t really know where to start. My brother was an addict to minecraft. You are probably doubting that sentence. Or not. But he is to this despite the events that I experienced. He has been playing since the 1.3 patch, and always tried to get me into it. But I was never into it. I enjoyed playing Pokémon and Doom. But eventually, I tried it out. And I would say that it was a mistake, but I’m not sure. You may call me a undeceive nut-job, but I just don't know. My brother was telling me about a new update that came out that had a bunch of new stuff (I was listening, I didn’t care). And I caved in and played it. If you have ever played minecraft, you know that the game just drops you into a random seed to survive on your own. This seed dropped me into a snow biome with a downslope hill in front of me with a tree to my left and to my right. After about 20 blocks, a large forest filled the rest of the area. My brother was explaining the controls to me, and I started to notice an object in the distance, in the trees. It had purple eyes and, what I assumed, was a jagged mouth. As I stared at the face, a little horrified, my brother hit me in the shoulder, asking "hey! Are you listening to me?" it shook me out of this fear. I snapped and said "Dude, I know how to play video games, I can figure it out. He got angry and stormed off to his room to play call of duty or some shit like that. I started to mess around with the controls, WASD to move, all of the noise. As I started to move, my curiosity told me to go into the forest to see what was going on. So I did, obviously. As I started to venture into the forest, I started to hear a piano riff. It sounded very nice and peaceful. It made me forget about the weird face I saw before, and about my brother. I was just, moving around in a forest, dancing around like a little pixie or something like that. This went on for a good 3 minutes. The piano started to fade out. And as the last note played, I swear I heard a sour note. As if half of the last chord was at the lowest note possible, and the other half at the highest. Strange? Yes, I know. I think it was just my brain fucking with me. When the music was done, I felt a sudden anger. As if the music was pot or alcohol. As I realized the anger, I also was aware that I was now in a flat desert, not like the hilly forest from before. I walked forward for maybe 10 minutes, and then I heard music again. But this time it was different. It wasn’t blissful like before, but darker. As if someone was trying to play metal on a piano. It made me feel angry. Just then my brother came in and asked how the game was going. I didn’t reply. My hands were now shaking at this point. I don’t even know why, it was a piano riff! Then he realized I hadn’t done anything but walk around. "Have you ever chopped down any trees yet" he blurted out. "No" I answered quickly. Just then the piano changed to the peaceful music. "Hear, get up real quick, I’ll help you out" he said before my anger faded. This next part I’m not proud of. I got up and hit him in the face as hard as I could. Not on my own, as if someone else grabbed my hand. He started to cry and I immediately apologized and hugged him, attempting to calm him down. He pushed me away and ran into my parents’ room, to tell them what happened. I sat down in fear of what was happening to me. I sat there for what seemed like forever, but no one came out. Not my parents or even my brother. No one. I thought that they may have comforted him with a movie and slumbered off. I looked up to the computer screen and saw a wooden sign in the middle of the desert. I got up and sat down on my computer to see what it said. It was writen spanish. I opened my browser and went to Google translate to translate the text. It said, "It Hurts every time?" I was confused by the grammar of the sign. This wasn’t supposed to happen right? I thought about quitting the game. But then the piano started again. Only this time, it was one note. This was weird. I opened up a Music Tuner on my phone and put it up to my headphones, turned it up, and waited. The tuner went fucking insane. The note went all over the place. So I decided to put the headphones back on. At first, I just heard the one not, it wasn’t very high. But it sounded sour. I turned up my volume and then started to hear a very quiet piano riff. Well, a rift isn’t the right word; it was just random notes being hit as hard as possible. At this point, I wasn’t paying attention to the screen, just the music. Then, a horrible scream out of the headphones. I threw off the headphones and got extremely angry. But the scream wasn’t done. I heard it from the headphone, but I also heard the same exact scream, coming from my parents’ bedroom. I ran to their room, only to my parents watching TV while in bed. Nothing unusual. "Did you hear that?" I asked, panicking. "What are you talking about?" my father asked. I stood there; terrified... what the fuck was that noise? Or where did it come from? I then realized, my brother was not in the room. "Where is Josh?" I asked. Silence... "Who is Josh, Taylor?" my mother asked. "My brother! Your son!" I shouted, I was then red and furious. "Do NOT shout at us! We are your parents!" my father shouted. "FUCK YOU! WHERE IS HE?" I was terrified, but also pissed the fuck off. My parents stood up with now blank stares. The then started to murmur to each other. I couldn’t make out what they were saying. Then, my mother started to run at me, yelling in a horrible, painful voice. Without thinking, I kicked her in the stomach, and she fell back. I looked at my father as he fell to his knees crying. Whispering gibberish I couldn’t make out. I then looked at my mother. Her stomach was torn up as if shot point blank with a shotgun. Her entrails were splattered on the floor. But here is the sickest part. Felt no disgust. No pain. If anything, I was happy... My father then stood up and stared straight at me. I started to feel sick. He raised his hand, and continued to rip at his chest as violently has possible until he mimicked my mother’s wound. All while staring straight at me, but I ran. I slammed there door and boarded it with a chair. I threw up on the floor and started to cry. Did I lose my parents, like that? Like how? What the fuck just happened? I had to figure this out. That game was fucking with me. This couldn’t be real! I ran into the computer room and looked towards the computer. The game was still up, only I was in a cave. It looked hollowed out as if someone mined it. I saw the face I saw before, only know, it was an NPC model of my brother. I sat down in the chair. I was petrified. I didn’t want to hit any buttons. But I didn’t want to quit or turn off the PC. I needed to know what all this meant. I pushed the W key. And immediately, a piece of paper flew out of the NPC, and the NPC lost its face. I picked up the paper in game, I nearly vomited again. It was the face... I then heard my printer go off, printing the horrifying face. I tried to unplug my PC and the printer, but I couldn’t. They were stuck. The printer went off for hours. I sat there, for hours... Just watching... Waiting... For something else to print out. After an interstack of paper was used, it would make sense to leave the house, find police right? No... I refilled the paper. Without thinking. Many hours had passed. Right before the last paper was printed, I blacked out... I awoke several hours later in my bed. I immediately went to my computer, not even questioning why I awoke in my bed, I just needed to play it again. So I did. It all happened again. The music, my brother, my parents, everything. Only more violent. Instead of slapping my brother, I punched him in the jaw, nearly knocking him out. My mother was torn to pieces when I kicked her. My father was the worst. He had to tear himself apart. While watching me... I awoke in my room again. I awoke to my alarm clock. "Was it some nightmare?" I asked myself. I mean, what kind of sick fuck makes a game that makes you hallucinate the horrible things I witnessed. I then reliezied the alarm clock was not playing its normal radio alarm, it was the blissful piano music... I went months without mentioning the actions of that game. I don’t even know when the hallucinations started. Was it when I hit josh? Was it when I read the sign? I finally had to tell my brother about it. I kept all of the stuff about my parents to myself, I only told him about the game. He said that he had a modification that adds another Mob that stalks you and plays weird music when it’s near. He also said that he placed down the sign in the desert, only he didn’t write the '¡Eso duele cada vez?' he just wrote instructions on how to play. I told him that that was impossible. He denied it and said I had gone to the bathroom when he wrote it. None of this explains why the mod made me see all of that messed up stuff. And no one knows what really happened, no one was home. Josh told me that our parents took him to the store for new clothes while all of this "happened" Regardless, I deleted his minecraft and will never touch the game again... Fuck minecraft... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Minecraft